Imune
by Didilicia
Summary: O amor não tem remédio.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 – Um barulho perturbador.

Final do expediente, tudo estava relativamente calmo demais. Corredores vazios, enfermeiras desocupadas trocando conversinhas paralelas em suas estações de atendimento. Na sala de diagnósticos, Dr. House tentava trazer alguma luz à consciência - que ele julgava - perturbada, da Dra. Cameron.

A jovem médica havia voltado a trabalhar para o difícil especialista em infectologia logo depois que este retornara da clínica psiquiátrica.

Ela e Chase enfrentavam uma crise no casamento concomitantemente a esta decisão que ela tomara na carreira. Continuavam morando juntos, mas a relação já esfriara ao ponto de evitarem-se a maior parte do dia e da noite também. O sofá e o controle remoto da televisão lhe faziam mais companhia.

_O que o seu namoradinho não aguenta é saber que eu ainda sou o melhor.

_Ele não é o meu "namoradinho", House. Eu CASEI com ele! - ela vociferou de volta.

_Se eu não estivesse alucinando com os peitos da Cuddy naquele hospital você não teria feito essa estupidez - ele retrucou.

_Ah é? E o que você teria feito para impedir? - desafiou.

O médico foi salvo por passos vindos do corredor. Ele conhecia perfeitamente bem aqueles passos. Salto Alto. Costumava ter pesadelo algumas vezes... Nos seus mais terríveis sonhos naquela cama de hospital ele ouvia o barulho. Aumentava gradativamente até ele ter a impressão de estarem a apenas milímetros de seus ouvidos. E então ele se via deitado, largado de qualquer forma no chão - algumas vezes do seu consultório, outras no tapete da sala de casa - e o salto dela lhe enchia a visão, numa ameaça assustadora de esmagar sua face.

_Ela está vindo...

_Quem?

_A chefia-mor: A monstra do lago de New Jersey.

Em questão de minutos, ouviu um grito, pessoas correndo e a diretora do hospital parada na porta com a mão na maçaneta, tentando entender o que se passava.

TBC.


	2. Fora de controle

Cap 2 – Fora de controle.

Na ala central do Hospital as poucas enfermeiras plantonistas corriam para ajudar o rapaz caído em convulsão no chão.

_Rápido! Uma maca aqui!

_Tragam o respirador!

Cuddy dirigiu um olhar aos dois médicos da sala de diagnósticos e, desistindo de seu propósito inicial, correu para ver o que estava acontecendo lá no térreo.

House e Cameron seguiram logo atrás. Encontraram o doente numa cama, três ou quatro enfermeiras em volta.

_O que houve? - perguntou a diretora, procurando controlar a situação.

_Deixa eu passar... - pediu Cameron, afastando as pessoas e analisando de perto o paciente.

House continuava alguns passos atrás, apenas observando a vítima. "Olhos vermelhos, inchaço de alguns membros, salivação excessiva, convulsão, febre alta..."

_Afastem-se todos! - ele gritou, puxando Cameron pelo braço logo em seguida. _ Ele tem todos os sintomas da gripe do Oriente Médio.

_House... - Cuddy chamou baixinho _O último caso que tivemos foi há anos... A epidemia está controlada.

_Aparentemente, não mais.

A doutora analisou a situação e diante do corpo já inerte do jovem rapaz, ordenou.

_Tomem as precauções durante a remoção. E a propósito, todos aqui estão em quarentena. Voltem para seus departamentos e fiquem lá até segunda ordem. Preciso fazer algumas ligações.

TBC.


	3. Jogo ou sexo?

Cap 3 – Jogo ou sexo?

De volta ao local de antes, House e Cameron entreolharam-se. Ela preocupada, ele irritado.

_Presos! Era só o que faltava.

_Que bom saber que sua única preocupação é não poder ir pra casa assistir sua novela.

_Você deveria se preocupar também... Precisa preparar o jantar do seu maridinho.

_Ele sabe fazer isso sozinho - ela murmurou consigo mesma, mas ele ouviu.

_Você quer jogar? You know... pra passar o tempo... - disse o médico enquanto formava um jogo da velha no quadro de sintomas. _ Ou a gente pode passar o tempo com outras coisas... - sugeriu com malícia. Cameron não respondeu, apenas limitou-se a ocupar lugar na cadeira mais próxima.

Um tempo depois, Cuddy voltou com uma cara não muito feliz.

_Eles vão mandar uma equipe capacitada para fazer todos os testes e verificar se estamos 'limpos'... Enquanto isso, tendo em vista que vocês dois tiveram um contato maior com o paciente, sugiro que fiquem por aqui até segunda ordem e evitem passear pelos corredores do Hospital... Quanto menos esse vírus se espalhar, melhor. Estou indo pro meu escritório, qualquer problema me deixem saber.

Ela terminou de falar e dirigiu um olhar a House. Ela esperava que ele esperneasse, arranjasse mil desculpas pra escapar dali e contrariar suas ordens, mas surpreendentemente ele sorriu e fez um gesto de condolência à moda dos lords ingleses.

_E então, o que vai ser: jogo ou sexo?

TBC.


	4. Cartas marcadas

Cap 4 – Cartas marcadas.

Allison Cameron parecia mais tensa e desesperada pra sair dali do que seu mentor. As amostras de sangue já haviam sido colhidas; Cameron já havia checado todos os emails, respondido até SPAM e agora jogava um jogo de cartas sem muita paciência, numa tentativa desesperada de ocupar a mente com outras coisas.

_Você devia descartar seus valetes primeiro.

Ela quase pulou da cadeira quando notou a presença dele atrás de si. Estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir sua colônia pós banho... A respiração dele muito perto de sua orelha a estava desconcentrando... e desconcertando.

_Pode deixar, eu me viro aqui. Porque você não vai arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer?

_Qual é! Você já podia ter fechado esse jogo faz tempo... A esta hora estaríamos na nossa... – ele parou um pouco para fazer uma pequena contagem mental, a qual ela observou olhando timidamente pra ele _ ... terceira posição do kama sutra... Aquela que você costumava gostar. – Ele terminou de dizer e pôs a mão sob a dela no mouse; deu um clic e todas as cartas se organizaram numa sequencia perfeita. Ela se afastou atrapalhada, retirando rapidamente a mão do contato dele e levantando da cadeira com rapidez.

Foi uma má idéia... Descuidada.

Seus corpos e suas bocas estavam tão perto agora que eles precisavam apenas de uma iniciativa pra fazer tudo acontecer.

TBC.


	5. Nunca é para sempre

Cap 5 – Nunca é para sempre.

Ela tremia. Suas mãos suadas e geladas espalmaram a camisa dele, sentindo a musculatura do seu peito. De súbito ela o empurrou pra longe, fazendo-o quase perder o equilíbrio por causa da maldita perna. Mas ele não se deu por vencido, no mesmo impulso que ela teve de se afastar, ele a segurou pelos pulsos, retomando o embalo e trazendo-a pra perto dele outra vez.

_Qual o problema? Eu sei que você não esqueceu.

_Solta!

Ele negou com a cabeça.

_O que tivemos já acabou.

_Não foi você que disse que seria pra sempre?

_E foi você quem disse que o 'pra sempre' não existe.

Ela aplicou mais força na iniciativa e conseguiu abrir distancia, mas ele a puxou e tomou-lhe a boca sem licença; precisava senti-la e provar a si mesmo que tinha razão, que ela ainda lembrava sim...

Quando ela desistiu de tentar, entregando-se ao empenho dele, retribuindo o beijo com a mesma intensidade, provando-o novamente depois de tanto tempo, ela sabia...

_Nunca te esqueci. – e 'nunca' era outra palavra inexistente que servia bem para defini-los.

TBC.


	6. Imune

Cap 6 – Imune.

O mundo tinha parado de girar enquanto ela se mantinha presa nos braços dele, o único homem que ela amara de verdade. Nenhum dos dois ouviu os passos que se acercaram da sala de diagnósticos.

O 'tictic' do salto alto havia sido totalmente ignorado, mas a voz estridente e imperiosa de Cuddy chamou a atenção dos dois doutores.

_O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

Ambos quebraram o contato e encararam a intrometida diretora.

_Estamos transmitindo o vírus um pro outro. – ele caçoou.

_Dra. Cameron, devia cuidar do seu casamento...

_E você, Dra. Cuddy, deveria cuidar da sua vida... – ela respondeu sem hesitar.

House olhou encantado para a jovem mulher ainda presa em seus braços. Uma das coisas que ele tinha aprendido a gostar nessa nova Cameron, eram suas iniciativas e decisões firmes.

_Pois bem, eu só vim avisar que não existe vírus algum. As amostras de sangue deram NEGATIVO para o vírus do Oriente Médio... Pelo visto você anda perdendo o seu 'time' House...

Ela saiu, deixando-os sozinhos outra vez. Cameron olhou desconfiada e com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um meio sorriso no rosto, comentou.

_Você nunca perder seu 'time', você não erra... Por que inventou que aquele rapaz estava com o vírus?

Ele sorriu e respondeu simplesmente.

_Eu precisava de um tempo a mais com você pra te deixar imune às minhas babaquices.

_Acho que vou precisar de outra dose dessa vacina...

_Que tal amanhã a noite? Depois que você der um fim nesse casamento de aparências...

Os dois caminharam lado a lado em direção à saída da sala de diagnósticos.

_Mais uma análise acertada.

TicTic... Os saltos do sapato dela tocavam o chão a cada passo.

_Allison?

_Hum?

_Apenas... Não esqueça de trocar esses sapatos... Esse barulhinho irritante que ele faz me lembra alguém e isso me dá arrepios.

FIM.


End file.
